


so baby lose your crew and come away with me

by notthebigspoon



Series: Amaryllis [37]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cockblocking Brian Wilson from the (former) team slut. This is going to make his <i>year</i>.</p><p>Title taken from The Naughty Song by Cory Lee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so baby lose your crew and come away with me

**Author's Note:**

> Wee companion piece to [ i played soldier, you played king](http://archiveofourown.org/works/493381) writ for Courtney.

“Maybe you should go, y'know, save him.”

“Why me? You said Sandoval was the bullpen babysitter. Let him deal with Wilson.”

“Not really the bullpen, just Timmy.” Vogey answers, shoving Hunter's shoulder. “Go on, go save the baby giraffe. I'm gonna get Penny out of here before he actually decides to kill somebody.”

“Think Penny will kill me if I grab his ass? Do a little lovin'?” Hunter asks, smiling slowly. Cockblocking Brian Wilson from the (former) team slut. This is going to make his _year_.

Vogelsong just mutters something about idiots before darting across the room and prying Penny's phone from his hand. Hunter gets the feeling that if he hadn't, the device probably would have met an untimely end. He watches, waits until the door has swung shut behind them before looking Belt and Wilson over.

Whatever Belt has just said, Wilson doesn't look overly pleased. A little jealous actually. This is going to be fun. Glancing around to see who's near by, nobody overly important, he slips across the clubhouse. He hears Wilson say something about an rundown hillbilly and maybe it's being said in anger, but Penny's his friend and that's not cool. Only one way to deal with that.

He slips up behind Belt, first smacking his ass and then rubbing it. He presses up behind him, their bodies flush together and runs a hand up his chest, nuzzling his neck. “Hey baby. Miss me?”

“Ugh. What is wrong with you? You're a freak.” Belt grumbles, swatting blindly.

“I thought I was a moose?”

The magic word, because sometimes, Belt just can't help himself. He sighs and shakes his head, turning his head and smiling brightly at Hunter. “Yes. You're a moose. A cute moose. Make all boy moose go hwahhhhh!”

Wilson is just staring at them and he slowly shakes his head. Hunter smiles, leaning up and smooching Belt's cheek. “Sorry Wilson, didn't mean to leave you out. Was you wanting in on this?”

Wilson flips him off before turning on his heel and stalking out of the clubhouse. Hunter's gratified to hear his swearing echoing through the tunnels.

Belt turns in his arms, tilting his head as he looks down at him. There's an amused smile on his face. “You proud of yourself?”

“I am. I am completely happy right now.”


End file.
